herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mel Hood
Welcome Welcome to my talk page! Please leave a message and I'll get back to you asap. If it's an emergency, please, send me a pm on Facebook. The link is in my information box. Welcome to the HBM WIKI :) <3 Mel Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Building a Decoy.png page. If you need any help getting started with editing, check out our Editing Guide page and feel free to test anything out in the Sandbox area. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mndarrr (talk) 22:18, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi Melena its kelly ....why are you trying to edit things that in already editing Kelly ratcliffe (talk) 04:59, June 16, 2013 (UTC) im already sorry Kelly ratcliffe (talk) 05:00, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: How to delete images Hi Melena - I guess it was you asking about deleting images on my talk page. Please remember to sign your messages. If I understand that correctly, then only admins can actually delete a picture. But why do you want to delete a picture? You can just replace it with another picture using the same name... And by the way - thank you very much for your awesome work here!!! --Scheijan (talk) 13:42, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Internal links Hey, are we supposed to be linking EVERYTHING or following general wiki standards (first time a pagename shows up it's a link, every time after that is plain text)? I've been taking out the extra links when I edit pages that have them, but if we're doing it all links all the time then I'll switch to that. Alenxa (talk) 21:44, July 6, 2013 (UTC) The quests I'm doing right now are ones I did a long time ago but didn't enter. I keep a Google Drive file of quest information so I can play without interruption and edit/enter when I have the attention span to do that (and when I'm not being climbed by a toddler). This is the first time in a LONG time that I've had a large chunk of time to do editing/entry, so I figured I'd fill in gaps and untangle chains. And oops, I just realized my saved copy of the template is the old one. Off to fix those now... Alenxa (talk) 23:59, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Ack. Go ahead and roll me back if you need. I'll quit now. :( :( Alenxa (talk) 00:07, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Oooh, is it okay if I work on the "travels with Henry" section? It's newish and I have the info. Also if we get wind of major changes in future I have access to an account that's only gone through the first chunk of intro quests. Alenxa (talk) 00:12, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Thank you!! Everything has been so busy in my life lately that i've hardly had ANY time to game, much less get on here. So thank you for everything you've done! I just promoted you to admin so now you'll have some more control over things and be able to rollback bad edits. There's an admin dashboard on the bottom of each page now by your "My Tools" stuff so look around in there and play with things. Congrats!!! <3 Mndarrr (talk) 06:29, June 28, 2013 (UTC) New Theme Design I wanted to check with you and see what you thought of the new theme design. I'm not sure I like the light yellow page color because now all the edit screens are just YELLOW. I played with everything (haven't touched it since I set it up in December) and am still not totally happy with the results. The wiki background is the color they use in the game for the menus. I tried using the intro screen tile and it made the wiki look dark and ominous. The links got changed to purple to keep with the game colors, but I need to make sure they aren't hard to read. What do you think? Mndarrr (talk) 13:50, July 1, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: I swapped the background for a small chunk of the tile that is nice and "bright" on the almanac main page. I changed the links to that darker yellow instead of the purple because the black text blended together with it too much. I made the yellow a few shades darker to go easier on the eyes since so many of our pages are links. I dont think I can go any darker on them without turning them brown. But let me know if we need to make them darker still. Mndarrr (talk) 14:30, July 1, 2013 (UTC) <3 Thanks - I made my husband come over here and check colors about five times before I got this layout. I think we're both relieved this will work - haha! Mndarrr (talk) 15:17, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Weird Question I was looking at the Ballista page and adding the new template and saw you posted the welcome pack picture up there. I'm confused, so I left it there. But I was wondering if you could look over it and figure out if it needs to be moved. <3 Mndarrr (talk) 12:54, July 2, 2013 (UTC) (edit: I feel like a total idiot, nevermind) Mndarrr (talk) 13:00, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Things at my house are going to be crazy for the next week - the in-laws are coming into town for a visit and the cleaning has already begun! I'm going to play with the monster page template a bit tonight and see if I can get a new pretty one worked out like the ones with the traps. I've been questing like mad, so I'm going through a lot of those quest pages and adding in quest items and fixing minor things (mostly just removing thumbnails from pics and the table of contents). <3 Sorry I missed you today! Mndarrr (talk) 05:19, July 4, 2013 (UTC) !! Hey! Wow Time to celebrate! I finished updating all 18 of those egg pages. Swapping out ALL those location templates is going to be a massive undertaking. Mostly because we cant just dump the info since most of those pages are outdated (all the new butterflies/monsters/fishies means we have to check everything). But yay for at least 18 pages done. Oh I started working on swapping around some of the monster pages too, but that should be a much easier update. Mndarrr (talk) 00:43, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi and thankyou, i thought i would give this ago as im new please bear with me and i will try to help as much as i can ...not many people use wiki and i think they should, i just wanted to help out too, i hope im not bothering anyone Shishandkel (talk) 20:27, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha, yay! :) Alenxa (talk) 05:55, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Retired template Hey I just made a retired template that we can add to pages with old content that's been removed. We can add it to pages the same way we add the incomplete template. Just use ' ' on the pages that need it. We can change what the phrase says if you want, or the background color. I just randomly picked a yellow-orangey color. It'll drop everything into the retired category (at least it should). Mndarrr (talk) 04:47, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Had a lovely time, thanks! You guys have been busy :D Anna2405 (talk) 06:01, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Pelican Eels This is why I put Pelican Eels on the South Pacific island pages. I didn't check right after you removed them, so maybe they were removed from the locations and then put back. Maybe I'm getting a weird new bug along with the wither bug and the gift box bug. I haven't checked all of the locations yet today, just this one (fastest to get to). It's true they don't show up on the almanac map, but herring are shown in places they can't be fished, so there's sort of a precedent. Alenxa (talk) 02:44, August 8, 2013 (UTC)